


Forgotten

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: “You won’t forget me right?”——————-“D-Don’t forget me when you leave me.”





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut on here ??? Enjoy!!

“You wouldn’t forget me, right?” 

Eddie stops writing and looks up at Richie with wide eyes. He sees the boy staring at the ceiling, an unfamiliar look in his eye. They make eye contact and Eddie frowns, noticing the tears that fill Richie’s eyes. 

“I-I’ve just been thinking about a few years ago. With It.” Eddie shudders. He remembers and he doesn’t want to. Richie continues talking, now sitting up in his bed. 

“The kids on the missing posters were forgotten. I-I see the missing poster every night in my dreams and I get so scared, Eddie.” Richie’s hands start to shake and Eddie gets up off his chair and sits beside Richie, lighting taking his hand. 

“A-And when Bev moved, she couldn’t even remember us after even a week. T-Then Ben. Then Bill. Then Stan. A-And I don’t want you to forget me too.” Richie’s eyes tear up and his bottom lip trembles. He turns and faces Eddie, gripping his hand tightly. 

“I don’t want you to forget me.” Richie lets out a sob and Eddie pulls his head into his neck. He lets Richie cry it out, rubbing his back while softly speaking. 

“I would never forget you.” He whispers after Richie’s sobs die down into just sniffles. 

“Promise?” Eddie smiles and lightly kisses Richie. 

“I promise.”  
———————————————————  
Eddie messes with his aspirator, nervously running his fingers through his hair. He walks into the restaurant and freezes as he sees Ben. A smile goes across his face and he laughs, some memories of childhood coming back. 

“Look at you!” He laughs loudly, looking Ben up and down. Ben grins at him, almost beaming. 

“Yep. No more fat boy!” Ben chuckles before his eyes go wide. Eddie turns around and sees Bill and Mike. 

“Still see how tiny you are, Eddie.” Bill teases as he pulls Eddie into a hug. Eddie grins, tightly hugging him back before going to hug Mike. All four boys talk for a few minutes before someone starts talking loudly. Eddie’s eyes snap to the person and he gasps. Richie. He knows Richie notices him too because the grin on his face widens. 

“Well, if it isn’t Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie teases and steps forward. 

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie says before he can stop himself. He feels his face flush, from the drink Ben gave him or from remembering his love for Richie, he doesn’t know, and he smiles up at Richie. Richie smiles back and walks up, wrapping his arms around Eddie and kissing him. Eddie rests his hands on Richie’s shoulders, memories of them hitting him like a truck. Their first kiss. First dance. First time. 

Richie pulls back as he hears someone clear their throat. He sees the others staring at the door so he looks. He smiles as he sees Beverly. 

“My girl!” Richie says loudly, hugging Bev tightly as she giggles. The rest of the boys come up and greet her. 

“Something changed when I left.” Bev teases Richie later as they both step out to smoke while the rest finish eating. Richie laughs. 

“Yep. Bill and Ben had a thing. I think you caused that.” He jokes and Bev rolls her eyes with a smile. He smiles softly. 

“Eddie and I got together. God, did I love him. I think I still do. It’s like when I saw him, all my feelings came back. I wondered why I tried to go for soft guys to hook up with.” 

Beverly laughs with Richie before dropping her cigarette and stomping it out. Richie does the same before walking back in with her. Richie takes his seat next to Eddie, messing up his hair. 

“Richie.” Eddie whines and tries to fix it. His cheeks are a little pink and Stan seems to be snickering. Hmm. ‘When did he get here?’ Richie thought, but ignores it as he starts talking with Ben. 

Later, they’re all at the hotel. Stan and Mike are sharing a room. Ben, Beverly, and Bill are sharing a room. Which leaves Richie and Eddie.   
Eddie walks in and puts down his suitcase before he unpacks. He watches as Richie plops down on the king size bed. 

“I’m gonna get a shower.” Eddie mumbles, his face flushing as he notices Richie start to change into his pajamas. Eddie hurries into the bathroom with his own pajamas. He takes a quick shower, scrubbing his body. He changes into his plaid red pants with no T-shirt. He trusts Richie to see him shirtless. 

He steps out and sees Richie is laying back on the bed. 

“Eds, I’m lonely. Come cuddle.” Richie whines and Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t call me that, asshole.” He mumbles, but still moves closer until he’s in Richie’s arms. Richie smiles and makes a sound of happiness. 

“I love you in my arms. But I’d like you better under me.” Richie whispers into Eddie’s ear, lightly nipping at his jaw. Eddie’s breath hitches and he blushes. 

“S-Shut up, Trashmouth.” Eddie mumbles, letting Richie climb between his legs and hover over him. Eddie whimpers as they press together and Richie just holds there. 

“You forgot me.” Richie whispers quietly as he grinds into Eddie. Eddie whimpers, from the pleasure and because he remembers the talk they had. He broke his promise. 

“I-I’m Sorry, Richie. I wish I didn’t forget.” Eddie whispers and pulls Richie down so he can kiss him. Richie lightly kisses down Eddie’s jaw as he grinds harder. 

“Make it up to me, baby boy.” Richie whispers and Eddie freezes. He hasn’t heard that in so long. Richie stops and pulls back. 

“Did I—Oh!” Richie moans as Eddie grinds up into him roughly. He holds onto Richie’s shoulders and just watches him. He notices as Richie’s mouth falls open, little pants coming out as his eyes flutter closed. The way Richie’s face scrunches up. Fuck, he needs him. 

“Fuck me, Richie. Make me remember you. Please.” Eddie whines and grinds down up into Richie. Richie’s eyes snap open and he growls, pressing against Eddie roughly before he moves, getting off of him. 

“Rich—“

“Shut up, Eddie.” He snaps and Eddie obeys, shutting himself up. He watches as Richie walks over and pulls out two ties from his bag. Eddie’s eyes widen and he feels himself throb a little. Oh fuck, Richie still remembers. He doesn’t speak as Richie climbs back on the bed. 

“Hands.” Richie says firmly and Eddie holds his hands out quickly. “Good Boy.”   
Eddie’s breath hitches as Richie ties it the right amount to be tight. Richie flips Eddie and smacks his ass, making the smaller boy jump before he moans as Richie grinds into him, making his cock in his jeans stir a little as it grinds on the bed. He feels a warm feeling in his belly. 

“Please, Richie.” Eddie begs. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for. A release or for Richie to fuck him. Richie smirks and leans down. 

“Patience, baby.” He whispers before wrapping the other tie around Eddie’s eyes. Eddie whines, squirming a little. He laid his head in the pillow and breathed softly, listening to Richie behind him. He whines as Richie moves away and he squeals as his pants are ripped down, along with his boxers. 

“Richie.” Eddie whines, feeling Richie blow cool air against his hole. 

“Fuck Eddie’s still so pretty.” Eddie gulps and whimpers as he feels Richie’s tongue. His back arches and his head drops forward. 

“Oh fu—Shit, Richie!” Eddie cries out as Richie starts eating out Eddie, smacking his ass as he does so. He would only do this for Eddie. He knows the boy is clean. Eddie whines and pushes back, crying out and kicking his feet as Richie pulls back and holds down his hips. 

“Stay still.” Richie grunts before going back in. He feels Eddie squirming under him and glances up at the back of Eddie’s head. Eddie turns his head and Richie can see the drool rolling down. He gets three fingers lubed up and pulls back, loving the whine from Eddie followed by his hips wiggling. He smirks as Eddie moans loudly, his fingers slowly slipping in, moving so his chest is to Eddie’s back, pressing Eddie into the sheets. 

“Oh fuck. Look at you taking this like a Good Boy. I wonder how many guys could make you cum just from this.” Richie whispers into Eddie’s ear, making Eddie shiver. 

“N-No other guy could make me. Only you.” Eddie pants out, his thighs trembling a little as he gets closer. It seems like Richie realizes and pulls Eddie up so they’re both on their knees, Eddie’s back still to Richie’s chest. 

“Do they know how much of a dirty boy you can be? How good you are at the same time you’re dirty?” Richie adds another finger, loving Eddie’s whimper. He lightly sucks on Eddie’s neck, right under his jaw. 

“Remember when I fucked you on the couch in your house? And then your mother came home.” Eddie’s mind goes back to that night. They were 16 and Eddie teased Richie that whole day before he took him home and fucked him roughly. He remembers seeing his mother walk in and he froze, but Richie whispered for him to be quiet as he fucked him in sharp thrusts. Eddie never came so hard in his life. 

Eddie’s eyes snap open, looking into the darkness behind the tie as he feels Richie’s fingers slip out and his presence leaves behind him. Eddie’s body drops to the bed like he’s jelly and he wiggles his hips. 

“R-Richie?” Eddie whimpers, hearing a cap pop open. 

“Lemme get a condom.” Richie mumbles and Eddie’s little shout stops him. 

“No. Fuck me now.” Eddie growls out and Richie smirks, flipping him over and bending his legs so they were up to his shoulders. Eddie’s feet press against Richie’s chest as Richie slicks himself up. He takes one look at Eddie, noticing how beautiful the boy is. His chest heaves up and down, his cock red and hard against his tummy. 

“You’re such a Good Boy.” Richie mumbles and pushes into Eddie. Eddie gasps loudly and grips onto the sheets, his toes curling. Richie moves Eddie’s legs so they’re around his shoulders and he slams into Eddie before sitting still. Eddie whines and squirms. 

“Richie. Please. Please fuck me with all you can.” Eddie begs and tosses his head to the side. Richie looks down at Eddie, his mouth almost dropping open. Shit. He doesn’t waist time and pins Eddie’s tied hands above his head before he starts moving in and out of Eddie. He slams into Eddie who whines, occasionally moaning. He slams in hard and he watches Eddie’s body jerk. 

“Shit! Shit! Again, Richie!” Eddie cries out and Richie angles his hips, slamming into him roughly. Eddie turns his head and stuffs his face in the pillow, moaning so loud it’s almost screams. Richie growls and quickly unties the ties on Eddie’s arms and on his head. Eddie’s hands automatically go to Richie’s biceps and he drags his nails down as he moans loudly. He blinks, adjusting to the light. Richie growls and presses his hand to Eddie’s neck as he slams into his prostate. Eddie screams out and Richie watches with fascination as Eddie cums without being touched. He slowly fucks Eddie, listening to the little whimpers from Eddie. Eddie opens his eyes and pants softly, looking at Richie, who looks at him with a fond look. 

“You’re so beautiful, Eds.” Richie whispers and keeps fucking Eddie softly. 

“Use me, Richie. Fuck me till you cum. I don’t care how sensitive I am.” Eddie whispers and Richie smirks, seeing Eddie is still hard. He starts fucking him hard and fast. Eddie moans loud as he looks down and watches as Richie’s cock goes in and out of him. Richie whines, feeling a warmth pool in his stomach. His hips start to stutter and he pushes in one last time, cumming with a shout along with Eddie’s long moan from the feeling of cum inside him. Eddie cums again, his body twitching a little. Richie pants and leans over Eddie, kissing him softly. Eddie smiles and kisses him back, whimpering as Richie pulls out. 

Richie pulls Eddie’s legs up and watches the cum slip out as Eddie wipes away the cum on his chest. 

“Like a little whore.” Richie teases, watching as Eddie’s face turns red. 

“Fuck you.” Richie laughs and Eddie groans, turning over and stuffing his face into the pillow. He gasps loudly as he feels Richie’s tongue start to flick up the cum. 

“What the fuck!” Eddie says and Richie laughs, moving to lay beside Eddie. Eddie cuddles closer to him, sighing happily. 

Little did they know, days later Eddie would be dying in Richie’s arms. He wheezes out a breath, looking up at Richie’s crying face. 

“Richie. D-Don’t forget me when you leave me here.” Eddie whispers, his voice cracking as his breathing almost stops. 

“Eds, please. Don’t leave me.” Richie holds Eddie’s face. Eddie turns his head and kisses Richie’s palm. 

“Richie. Don’t call me Eds. You know how I...” He struggles to breathe. “I love you.” 

As Eddie chokes out his last words, Richie feels a part of him die as Eddie does. They fight off It and Richie leaves right away. He wants to forget. Forget that his love is dead. 

He finally got a role in a comedy movie. He got asked what happened in Derry, but he just couldn’t remember. He gets to meet his costar today. They were told they’ll be working together for a while. He stands at the food table, picking off the stuff of the food he doesn’t like. 

“You know, there’s a lot of diseases in food like that. It could kill you too.” Richie turns around and is met with a short boy. 

“Is that a fucking fanny pack?” He asks and the boy’s face flushes. Richie feels a pain in his chest. He feels like he’s said those before.

“It’s a good thing to carry around.” The boy mumbles and sighs. 

“Anyways, I’m Edwin. I’m your costar.” The boy holds his hand out. Richie shakes his hand, feeling warmth fill his body. 

“Nice to meet ya, Eds.” Richie says, the boy glaring at him. 

“Don’t call me Eds.” Richie’s breathing hitches. He hears a familiar voice in his head say the same thing. But who was it? He’s forgotten.


End file.
